Crazy
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Takes place after the time Trowa recieves his memory and the only thing he can think of is...you guessed it...Midii Une...


****

Crazy

I do not own Gundam Wing or Aerosmith. This takes place after Trowa receives his memory while piloting the Wing Zero.

Trowa sat aboard the Peace Million in the lobby while holding a soft drink. He sat in the windowsill, looking out to space. He wished he had not got all his memory back. Because he couldn't rid his mind of Midii Une.

__

I go crazy, baby, I go crazy

He was glad that he remembered who he was and who the other pilots were, but he wished he could forget about his painful past. While looking out the windowsill, he thought about Midii and wondered what it would be like to hold her, to kiss her and to run his fingers though her hair. He would give anything to see her face again.

"Trowa, are you all right?" Quatre asked, sensing he was troubled.

"Yeah," Trowa mumbled.

"The ZERO system is dangerous," Quatre warned, even though it was already late.

"Scared the hell out of me."

"But I'm glad your memory is back," Quatre patted Trowa's back and left.

"I'm not," Trowa sighed. 

__

I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy

You turn it on

Then you're gone

Yeah you drive me

Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby

What can I do, honey

I feel like the color blue…

Trowa closed his eyes, trying to let go of Midii, but he couldn't. _What is it about her? She's a spy. We were only kids._ He couldn't stand it! When he got his memory back, he could do a lot better without the memory of Midii. He didn't notice it then, but sitting there on that windowsill, looking out toward space, he wondered where she was. Was she alive? And if she was, could she be thinking of him too? There was some kind of connection between them. He felt it when he left her behind in the field. He wanted to be with her now. 

__

You're packin' up your stuff and talkin' like

It's tough and tryin' to tell me that it's 

Time to go

But I know you aint' wearin' nothi'

Underneath that overcoat

And it's all a show

Trowa could feel his heart beating rapidly. He hurt and he wanted to be with Midii. He could understand how Heero felt about Relena, even though Heero never really talked about it. It was clear as glass, Heero had feelings for Relena. Trowa couldn't stop thinking of her. He didn't even know her and yet, he had a feeling like he needed to protect her and keep on fighting for her. He wanted to know what it was like to hold her and feel her against him and breathe in her hair. His chest tightened up, burning with desire and wanting. He leaned forward wrapping his arms around him. "Midii, I want you…"

__

That kind of lovin'

Makes me wanna pull

Down the shade,

That kind of lovin' 

Yeah I know I'm never gonna be the same.

He wished he could have spoken to her more before he left her. He scolded himself for not doing so and leaving her while she was calling him. But he was a soldier and she was a spy. So different and yet still the same.

__

I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy

You turn it on

Then you're gone

Yeah you drive me 

Crazy crazy, crazy, for you baby

What can I do, honey

I feel like the color blue…

I'm losin' my mind, girl

'Cause I'm goin' crazy

He could only wish that she was still alive and that he'll be able to see her again. He hoped that she never forgot him, god, if she did…maybe it would be easy for him or it will hurt him more….he didn't know. He just wanted to hold her and be held by her.

__

I need your love, honey

I neeeeeeed your loooooovvveeee

He felt like there was a fire set ablaze inside him, an eternal flame that couldn't be drenched out. It was hot and raging. He couldn't' let go of his emotions. _Why did I have to go and pilot that damn Wing Zero?? Why didn't I use another suit??! _Trowa demanded himself in his mind.

__

Crazy, crazy, for you baby

I'm losin' my mind, girl

'Cause I'm goin' crazy

Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby

Yu turn it on, then you're gone

Yeah you drive me

It was eating him up alive, these emotions. He couldn't handle them. How was he supposed to battle with these emotions inside? So much was at stake and all he could think about was Midii. She was so far away and he wanted her near him. His head was swimming with confusion and passion. But there was nothing he could do but hope he'd see her again. And if that does happen, he won't be able to hold his feelings in anymore. The feelings that he was feeling so strong will take over him like a computer virus and once he breathes in he hair and kisses her and holds her, once he feels the satisfaction, he'll never be able to let her go.


End file.
